When Good Slayers go Bad
by Bloope
Summary: Buffy and Faith get an offer from the Mayor that they can't refuse, which leads them on a path of darkness


Timeline:  
  
+ Set in Season 3  
  
+ Set Before Enemies  
  
Buffy and Faith had just finished their night of dancing.The bronze was packed full of young lusty teenages. Faith holding Buffy's hand made it out the door,going for a quick patrol for vampires. Faith dancing into the graveyard said,"Wow B, you really were grinding that guy." Buffy smirked and tossed Faith a stake. Buffy krept foward and saw a vampire jump out from behind a gravestone and say,"Listen Slayers, the mayor has an offer for you, if you want to take this offer meet him in ten minutes at city hall." Buffy and Faith looked at eachother and Faith staked him. Faith grinned and said,"B, what do we have to lose?" Buffy shrugged and they walked to City Hall.  
  
The Mayor was relaxing in his chair, when the two slayers barged in. The Mayor got up from his chair and said,"Welcome, I see you want to take this offer?" Buffy reluctantly shook his hand as Faith sat down. The Mayor sat down and said,"Cookies and Milk Anyone?" Faith and Buffy both nodded no and he continued,"Okay Slayers, Here is my offer, I am as what you call the Big Bad, I am running the demon activity in this city, I have two vanacies because of some leaked information, would you two like the jobs?" Faith and Buffy looked at eachother and Faith said,"You have one employee here, not sure yet about B,can we have a minute or two alone?" The Mayor nodded yes and exited. Faith got up and sat down on his desk and said,"B, we will get everything we ever needed, helping the mayor and having fun." Buffy yelled,"He's Evil faith, we fight people like that!" Faith yelled back at her,"Listen B, so what come on, remember Want Take Have, take this B, we can still be the slayers." Buffy looked down and nodded yes and Faith went and got the Mayor. The Mayor came in and said,"Well, you have an apartment, on the lower eastside of Sunnydale and there is a BMW Z3 outside for you two, the pay is very good here, Although first." Before the Mayor could finish five vampires came out of a back room and held Buffy and Faith back. The Mayor smiled and grabbed two needles. He said,"Slayers, you are fighters of evil and well this will help in your transition to my side." He injected the red needle into both Buffy and Faith. He said,"You two are now warlocks, once the injection takes effect, you will still be the slayers but you will fighters for evil." Buffy and Faith broke free from the vampires grasps and ran out the door. Faith said,"Wicked Cool B." Buffy pushed Faith aganist the wall and said,"Are you nuts, if we work for him, we are evil Faith." Faith pushed Buffy's arm away and said,"So What?" Faith connected with a low blow to Buffy's jaw and carried her out. Faith smiled at the camera and said,"Thanks Mayor."  
  
Faith opened the apartment and was beginning to feel the effect from the injection. Buffy was was still out cold and she lay her down on the bed. faith law down beside her, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
Buffy slowly awoke. Buffy got off the bed and Faith was standing infront of her and said,"Nice Sleep B?" Buffy grinned and nodded yes and Faith continuted,"Watch this." Faith with her hand drew a blue flame and lit a piece of paper on fire. Buffy looked and Faith motioned for her to try it. Buffy did the same thing Faith did and a blue flame appeared. Buffy smiled and Faith jumped on Buffy and said,"So, Evil Slayer what do you feel like doing today?" Buffy looked at Faith and said,"Shop for new cloths, if we are evil we need new cloths." Faith nodded as Buffy was right. Buffy got off of bed intime to get the phone. Buffy answered,"Hello?" The Mayor on the other end said,"Hello Buffy, can you and Faith come to my office, I have your paychecks and a job for you two to do." The Mayor hung the phone up and Buffy said,"M, wants us to come to do something for him." Faith said,"Well, lets go then shop."  
  
Faith and Buffy arrived at City Hall inthe same clothes that they wore last night. They entered the Mayors office and the Mayor said,"Nice to see you again, Buffy and Faith, coffee?" Faith nodded no but Buffy said yes. The Mayor handed Buffy a cup of Coffee and said,"Now, how do you feel with your new powers?" Buffy and Faith both smiled, which signalled for him to continue, the Mayor continued,"Now, I need these five books called the Books of Ahlus, here is the address to get the books and incase if he puts up a fight, kill him." Buffy finished her Coffee and said,"Well, thanks M, the powers are great and we will have your books here for you as soon as possible." Faith grabbed Buffy's hand and walked out the door. As soon as they got out of the door Buffy said,"Your right F, the mayor is great, we work for him, so lets tell Giles, that stuck up tight ass that he is no longer our watcher." Faith grinned admiring how evil Buffy has become and said,"B, first we have to get new cloths." Buffy nodded and Faith drove to a place called the Leather Shoppe. Faith got out of the car and Buffy said,"It's closed!" Faith smiled and walked around the side of the store and kicked the door in. Buffy and Faith ran in and grabbed, new pants, skirts, shirts and shoes. They ran out, put the cloths in bag and got dressed. Buffy was wearing red leather pants, a tight black see through tank top with a black bra and 5" inch black leather platform heels and Faith put on black leather pants, a low cut black tank top and the same shoes as Buffy. Faith smiled and drove to Giles house.  
  
Buffy knocked on Giles door and Xander opened it. Buffy was leaning on the door post and her and Faith came in. Buffy and Faith stood in the middle of the room and Buffy said,"Giles can we talk to you for a minute?" Giles came out of his kitchen and Buffy said,"Well Giles, it has been nice working for you but me and Faith don't like how you didn't allow us to see the whole picture, so your fired as our watcher." Giles took off his glasses and said,"What?" Faith interuptted Giles and said,"Listen you English piece of lifeless shit, me and B are working for someone that is far more powerful than you could have ever being, so take your watcher shit and leave us alone." Buffy smiled and threw a ball of fire at Giles book and said,"Sorry Giles it was nice but you know Evil is just so much fun." Faith closed the door behind them and they drove away in their car. Giles was on the ground crying. Xander was in disbelief, Buffy and Faith evil. Giles said,"Xander, Willow, Tara, we will go out on patrol from now on, it seems we lost Buffy and Faith so it is up to us." 


End file.
